Remeeting my brother 148 years later
by Cookie Monster n' Elmo
Summary: AU : One-Shot: Bella is already a vampire. She was changed in 1864. She later meets the Cullens. What they don’t know is that she is related to one of them.
1. Chapter 1

We Are Family Contest:

Title: Re-meeting my Brother… 148 years later.

By: Rosalie96

Related to: Jasper

Story type: AU.. I guess…

POV: Bella

Summary : Entry for Twird96's contest. We are a family. AU : Bella is already a vampire. She was changed in 1864. She later meets the Cullens. What they don't know is that she is related to one of them.

Bella POV;

I get out of my Bugatti Veyron 16.4. It's blue with a black stripe down the middle. I look around at all the people. _Oh great_ I think. Everyone is looking at me. _That could be because you came in with one of the most expensive cars in the world!_ My other side argued with me.

Hi, My name is Bella. Well my full name is Isabella Whitlock. I'm 19. I'm also a vampire. But I'm posing as a 17 year old. I'm a junior at Forks High School. I was changed in 1864. About a year after my brother went missing.

I smell a scent, strictly vampires. I look up to the heavens. _ I search for a place that doesn't have much sun. When I finally find it, it's someone else's territory! _

I follow the signs to the office. It's a small room. I look at the secretary, the nametag on her desk says her name is Mrs. Cope. I decide to make my presence known.

« Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. » Did I forget to mention I'm posing as a Swan? I usually use 3 different names. Swan, Whitlock, and Anderson.

« Right, you're the new student. » She gathers some sheets up.

Here is your schedule. This is a map of the school. Just ask someone for any help. Have a good day Isabella. »

_Damn. Should have just sign up as Bella. _

I exit the office. The photo of the map etched in my memory. A guy with greasy black hair and acne looks like he is going to approach me. Then he gets a good look. He turns away smoothly starting up a conversation with another guy.

I find my way to my class. Not getting lost. Note the sarcasm. I go up to the front desk.

« Hi, I'm the new student. Bella Swan. » I say to him. Politely giving him a smile.

« Right, you can sit here. Beside Rosalie Hale. She can inform you on the stuff we're doing. » He says, stuttering a few times at my beauty.

I turn around. Looking at the person called Rosalie. I make my way over the desk before sitting down. She looks at me once before writing a note. She throws it over onto my book. I open it up.

(Rosalie- **Bold **Bella- _Italic_)

**Who are you? **

_Why does it matter ice queen? _ I write back hastily.

She reads it

**I just don't want to get my family hurt.**

_You have a family… here?_

**Yes, I do. Now who are you?**

_Real name, or cover name?_

**Real.**

_Fine, My real name is Isabella Whitlock. I'm from Texas._

**OMC! Did you have a brother named Jasper?**

_Um, yes?_

**OMC! He's with us! He always talks about you! He was so sad, he went back to where you guys lived and found out your died only like ¾ years after he left. You have to go see him! He will be so happy. By the way I'm Rosalie. Jasper and I are posing as twins.**

_Yo-you mean. Jasper… My Jasper… is here?_

**Of Course! Tall, honey blonde hair?**

_Yes._

**Then of course it's him! **

I look over at her. She smiles at me. I give a small smile back. Counting down the time till I can see Jasper.

«Should I use my southern accent for this year? » I ask her quickly and very low so no one can hear us.

« Sure, Jasper tries to use it without being too conspicuous. » She tells me just as fast and low.

10 Minutes Later

_****_

Rosalie and I grab all of our stuff and rush out the door barely keeping a human pace. We come upon a group of people. There are 3 male and 1 female. One of the boys was large. A burly type. He had short brown hair. Another of the boys looked boyish. Somehow younger than the others. He had dishevelled bronze hair. To be honest, he was beautiful. All of his features angular. The last of them was tall. Honey blonde hair, curly. You could see bite marks all over his body. His arm was around a short pixie-like girl. With spiky brown hair.

We walked up to them.

« Everyone, meet Bella. Bella this is Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. » She introduced us pointing to each person in turn.

« Jazzy?» I whisper. He snaps his head up. He looks at me with criticising eyes.

« Belle? » He asks using my nickname.

I smile. That gives him the insurance he needs. He lets go of Alice and comes and gives me a huge hug.

« I've missed you! » I whisper in his ear.

« Same here darlin' » He whispers as well.

Emmett is the only one that looks confused.

"Everyone this is my little sister Bella." Emmett then looks at me to him the me to him. He walks over quickly and picks me up into a big bear hug.

"Welcome to the family little sis!" He booms in my ears.

"Ow, ears Emmett." He lets me down. I look towards Edward.

"Hi, I'm Bella Whitlock. Jasper's biological sister." I hold my hand for him to shake. I also let my southern accent slip through. He grabs my and shakes it.

"I'm Edward Cullen." His voice was as smooth as velvet.

After all the introductions were done we went home. I got into my Bugatti and followed the Cullen's to their house. Once we got there I got out of my car and followed them inside.

That evening was really fun. They introduced me to Carlisle and Esme. They are really nice people. To believe that Carlisle was a doctor.

Edward and I had become friends. Or at least we were on speaking terms. I hope that we can become friends. I'm just happy that I got to meet everyone. To meet the family that took Jasper on. He deserves a good family. And I'm happy that Jasper and I were reunited.


	2. AN

**I'm sorry I didn't make this clear earlier. This was a one-shot for Twird96's contest. I might do a sequel one-shot but I'm not sure. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. **


	3. AN2

**Hey everyone! I need a name for my other story that is currently named Unamed. Can people send me a review or a message with a name? Everyone's that I get I will put a poll up on my profile for people to vote! Thanks Raye 3**


End file.
